


Dismal

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [249]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: dismal: adjective: diz-məl: dreary, depressing
late Middle English: from earlier dismal (noun), denoting the two days in each month that in medieval times were believed to be unlucky, from Anglo-Norman French dis mal, from medieval Latin dies mali ‘evil days.’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> for my heart, here's to a better week next week...xox

It was a dismal, bleak, cold, damp day. 

Sherlock cleared his throat, but kept his eyes closed and felt John's arms tighten around him.

"There's nothing on. No reason to get up. Just rest."

"Mmmmkay."

Sherlock squirmed closer against John and felt John's laughter rumble against him.

"Wha's so funny?"

"You. I always loathed rainy days when I was younger, I loved the heat and sun of Afghanistan, that's the one thing I miss. But, now, I find I don't mind them so much now." John kissed Sherlock's mop of unruly curls and sighed. "I don't mind them quite so much any more."

Sherlock propped himself on an elbow and raised a single eyebrow at the man beneath him. "And why is that I wonder?"

John rolled his eyes at the ceiling, then whispered, "because I get to spend all day in bed with you."

Sherlock grinned then snuggled back into John's arms. "Just checking."


End file.
